


Jealous!Dom!Killer x Sub!Fem!Reader

by crapitskizaru



Category: One Piece
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-31
Updated: 2019-08-31
Packaged: 2020-10-07 21:35:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20462510
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crapitskizaru/pseuds/crapitskizaru





	Jealous!Dom!Killer x Sub!Fem!Reader

It isn’t until the first lights of dawn start to break through the gray sky that she finally finds herself on a way home. 

There is a worrying lightness in her head and a bitter taste on her tongue, the courtesy of spending almost the whole night hunched over messy notes and last-minute exam revisions without taking any longer breaks. It was also the presence of her good friend that motivated her to go through so much material in such a short period of time. 

She already knows the topic of that good friend of hers is going to come up rather soon when she fumbles with the keys for a while and finally enters the apartment, the familiar scent of _his_ cologne welcoming her at the threshold. 

It leads her to the living room where her lover is sprawled all over the couch with a stack of papers in one hand and a steaming cup in the other. Behind the window, daybreak starts to become clearer with each minute, even with the foggy mist rolling in over the city view. 

“How was school?” he asked without lifting his gaze up from the documents. His tone suggests he’s forcing it to sound casual and unbothered. 

“Pretty tiring. I had to stay over with a friend to have any idea what’s going on in the classes.” She pauses, taking off her jacket and boots. “You know, since I’ve been distracted with other _things _lately.” 

Her seductive tone doesn’t get to him at all, or maybe he just decided to ignore it for the sake of making her feel any kind of remorse. 

“Did you stay up all night for me?” 

“I wouldn’t put it like that. I just had a lot of work that needed to be done,” he says, taking a sip of his drink. Despite having been in a rush for so long, she can’t help the feeling of desire bubbling up in her stomach at the sight of her boyfriend. Dressed in simple sweatpants and a baggy shirt that covers his arm and ab muscles, he’s almost begging to be touched and loved properly. 

“You should take a break then,” she purrs, climbing onto the couch and scooping to his chest. “With _me_.” 

Little pecks delivered to his jawbone finally make him tear his gaze away from the papers and throw them to the floor. 

“Why didn’t you call me? It’s not safe to be roaming around the streets at night, alone. I could have picked you up.” 

Another peck is given to his cheek, then her lips reach for his in a long affection. It’s not hard to guess just where he’s going with this. 

“Law gave me a lift,” she mumbles, trying to melt him with the most innocent expression she can take on. Her hands start to rub against his hard chest and tense shoulders in a slow manner while she keeps going back to his lips with her own. 

“Of course he did. He wouldn’t want you dripping wet, would he?” he grunts and pulls away from her, taking another sip from the cup. “From the possible rain, of course.” 

As if on cue, the heavy clouds on the sky decide it’s a good moment to let go, covering the beams of sunlight; the quiet hum of the pouring rain takes over the city and reaches the inside of the apartment through the half-opened window.

She keeps quiet for a while, indulging in the kisses. With how needy and heated they get, Killer finally sets his drink on the coffee table to avoid spilling it all over his lap. 

She takes it as a welcoming sign and pushes herself deeper into his chest - he reluctantly wraps his arms around her, but not without a bitter grunt.

“You know you’re the only one for me.” Her sigh gets prolonged when she realizes how close their bodies are, how her legs are spread on either side of his lap, how his warm touch ignites the heat inside her chest and in between her thighs. “You _know_ that.” 

“So you’re going to treat me like this?” His low voice makes her bite her lip in anticipation. That’s how he usually sounds when he’s about to take control. “Having to convince me that I’m the only one you think of? Is that how you want it?” 

“Maybe. Or maybe not, if you teach me otherwise,” she teases, making a show of squeezing her breasts and almost shoving them in his face.

“You’ll have to try harder than that.”

Her fingers tighten around the back of the couch when a swing of her hips against his groin deliver a burst of pleasure down her core. Exhaustion almost entirely evaporated from her mind by then, replaced by pure lust. 

“Please,” she whines into his ear, positioning her legs to be spread around his thigh for more friction and starting to ride it feverishly. “I want to have sex so badly. _Please_, sir.” 

He’s finally starting to put more effort into reciprocating her affections as he caresses her lips with sloppy kisses. When he speaks, his voice has a softer tone to it. 

“You need some sort of punishment for leaving me hanging the whole night.” His thigh pushes upwards to bury itself in between her legs, his muscles flexing and hands getting gradually more grabby when he feels how damp the fabric of her jeans is becoming. 

“So you _were _waiting for me,” she smiles against his lips. “I knew it.” 

His growl is soon followed by a series of quiet commands as he undresses her, eyes wandering around her body before stopping on her face. “You can move now.” 

So she does, immediately starting to breathe heavily and moan out loud - the amount of pleasure increased enormously as her naked heat brushes against the thin fabric of his sweatpants repeatedly. 

“Oh, gosh-” she can’t help but whine, one hand clenching harder on the couch and the other reaching up to his hair for balance. “It feels too good, I swear-” 

Her words fade when she presses her wide-open mouth into his cheek, eyes squinted with enjoyment. The pace of her humps slows down involuntarily when all of the energy suddenly leaves her body, replaced with bliss, so his hands rest on her hips and spur her on. 

“I don’t have to be inside of you to make you come,” he breathes, pushing his thigh higher to increase the friction. For a while, there are only her moans and the tapping of the rain against the window audible in the apartment. 

“Go faster.” He grasps her firmly, forcing the pace to become even harsher and more greedy. “C’mon, do it for daddy.” 

Somewhere in between indulging in the friction and restricting her cries from being far _too _loud, she notices with pride that he doesn’t seem so annoyed anymore. It only encourages her to get bolder with their little game; the fact that she remains completely naked and exposed in front of him, while he’s got all of his clothes on, only acts as a rush to her thrill. 

“Are you going to make me cum, sir? Please, I-” she pushes her heat harder against his thigh, feeling the cold sensation in her abdomen. “I _really _need to.”

She doesn’t get the chance to say anything else since he pulls her into a long, deep kiss and guides to ride him harder, until she can’t take in further and tenses with orgasm, breath getting struck in her throat. 

The movements of her hips don’t stop, prolonging the incredible feeling of relief in between her legs. Her hands immediately reach to cup her lover’s face and let him know with a passionate affection how good he made her feel. 

“Mmh,” he grunts, scooping her closer when she leans her head against his chest, worn out and tired. “We will continue with this, after you rest for a while.”

She can’t help but smile with triumph, falling asleep while listening to his steady heartbeat. 


End file.
